Hello, My Dream
by Ryuumaru Chunchunmaru
Summary: And then someday I will say, "Hello, My Dream."


**ooo000ooo**

**Hello, My Dream**

**ooo000ooo**

**Time stood still**.

Even as the crowd recovered from its stunned silence, even as the stadium erupted into a deafening roar, even as Professor Kukui declared him to be the victor...

Time stood absolutely still.

He had done it.

After several journeys, challenges, defeats, losses, disappointments...

Continuously getting further every time but ending up coming short over and over again...

He... _They_ had done it.

**ooo000ooo**

**Ash Ketchum's start on his path to being a Trainer hadn't exactly been what one would call _"normal"._**

As what he originally believed was a direct consequence to his sleeping in, he didn't get the choice of starting out with one of Kanto's starters.

Instead, he was stuck with an unruly and _incredibly_ shock-happy Pikachu.

But Ash wasn't one to let that deter him on his quest to be the very best. Ash was a boy who loved Pokemon. Ash was a boy who strived to be a Pokemon Master.

And so Ash left Pallet Town with a pair of rubber gloves, a leash, and an electric mouse who wasn't making it any easier for him.

Suffice to say, that day didn't get any better.

Between angering a flock of rather bloodthirsty Spearow, being fished up by who would be his first human companion, almost meeting his end trying to protect Pikachu...

Ash would readily admit that his starting line could have gone a bit better.

But it was also on that day that Ash saw the legendary Ho-oh. And it was also on that day that he finally gained Pikachu's friendship.

And Ash wouldn't trade that for the world.

**ooo000ooo**

**Kanto was where, had he been able to, Ash would have done a lot of things a little differently.**

Despite earning eight badges in his rookie league, Ash felt that only half of them were deserved, a fact that he was able to realize over time.

The leaders who gave him said badges would most likely disagree, but Ash held the impression that those badges were given to him on account of his kindness, rather than his skills as a Trainer.

Finishing Top 16 on that league's Indigo Conference might have been impressive for a rookie, but Ash felt that had he taken his training more seriously, perhaps they might have gotten further.

Perhaps he wouldn't have won most of his matches through sheer luck.

Perhaps Charizard would have listened to him.

**ooo000ooo**

**The Orange Archipelago was where Ash felt that he had redeemed himself.**

Letting his beloved Pidgeot go, reuniting Lapras with its family, finally earning Charizard's respect, and defeating Drake and his terrifyingly powerful Dragonite.

Ash knew that his skills and maturity had progressed to the point that he felt confident enough that his second go around at a Pokemon League would turn out much better.

And he was _right_.

At the Johto League's Silver Conference, he was finally able to defeat his longtime rival Gary.

Ash might not have won that conference, losing to Harisson and his Hoenn Pokemon, but Ash had progressed, earning a Top 8 finish.

And he was once again able to see Ho-oh, just like at the start of his journey.

**ooo000ooo**

**A fresh start at Hoenn proved to be an eventful journey in its own right.**

Between being a sort-of mentor to May and a brother-figure to Max, Ash thought that he had not only grown as a Trainer, he had also grown as a person.

But another 8th place finish at the Ever Grande Conference gave the idea that he had stagnated.

He didn't hold that against his opponent, and eventual League winner, Tyson, who was just a bit better than him.

But maybe he had taken the fresh start thing too literally. Maybe if he had used his older Pokemon and not just his Hoenn ones, they might have been able to improve their best league standing.

And improve he did, conquering the daunting Battle Frontier, defeating two Legendary Pokemon along the way.

But there was always _more_.

Sinnoh rolled around, and Ash found his greatest rival in Paul, who not only challenged his strength as a Trainer, but also his ideals on how to train Pokemon.

So when he finally defeated him at the Lily of the Valley Conference, using a Pokemon Paul deemed too weak, no less, Ash felt he was on top of the world.

Tobias would soon assure him that he wasn't.

Possessing not just one Legendary, but _two_ and perhaps more, the mysterious man quickly put an end to Ash's title hopes, even when he used his older Pokemon.

But a Top 4 placing at that League assured Ash that he was, in fact, _still_ getting better and that there was _always_ more to go.

If only he hadn't let that get to his head.

**ooo000ooo**

**Unova served as a wake-up call to Ash.**

In light of him reaching the semi-final of the previous league, Ash took a lighter approach to his training and league challenge.

It would prove to be his own undoing, regressing in the Vertress Conference and falling back to the Top 8. Losing his six Pokemon to Cameron's five didn't help matters either.

So when Ash arrived in Kalos, he vowed to be better, not just for himself, but also for his Pokemon to whom he owed so _much_.

This approach paid off in dividends, ending up a favorite in the league due to his and his Greninja's unique ability to perform what was known as Bond Phenomenon, resulting in a power-up that even rivalled Mega Evolution.

They even reached the Finals of the Lumiose Conference, further solidifying the belief that not only has Ash improved by leaps and bounds since he started, **he was at the top of his game.**

So maybe, _just_ maybe.

But fate would not have it his way, being defeated by Alain's _monster_ of a Mega Charizard X.

Even at their supposed best, they _still_ fell short.

**ooo000ooo**

**Ash felt that he should be forgiven for being unable to process the reality that was unfolding in front of him.**

All of the screaming audience, the commentator's excited ramblings...

It all felt so _surreal_.

"What are you spacing out for?"

Gladion's voice broke Ash out of his trance, snapping his attention to the battlefield where the black-clad teen was helping his fallen Lycanroc up.

"Did I... win?"

His voice felt as if it was not his own. The words put together sounded so foreign to him that they didn't even register completely.

Coming closer and closer, yet at the same time, the goal kept getting farther and farther.

It still didn't _feel_ real.

Gladion's face reflected confusion for a split second before he closed his eyes in an amused sigh.

"Sheesh... Congratulations, Champion."

Champion.

He was Alola's _Champion_. Its _first_, no less.

Gladion held his hand out for a shake, graceful in the face of defeat.

Ash stared for a short while before he shook the offered hand, with less fervor than one would expect from someone who won a Pokemon League.

And it was at that moment that it all came crashing in.

They finally did it.

"Thanks, Gladion!"

Ash was barely able to contain his excitement as the crowd erupted further upon seeing the excellent display of sportsmanship.

They had finally done it.

All of those shortcomings, all of those losses, all of those disappointments...

None of those seemed to matter to Ash at the moment.

He wasn't a Pokemon Master yet, _far_ from it. But they've taken the first huge step, and Ash truly believed it was all uphill from this point on.

The thought of it almost made him shiver with glee. No longer was he a perennial league loser.

He was Ash Ketchum, Champion of Alola.

Hello, my dream, indeed.

**ooo000ooo**

**ooo000ooo**

**ooo000ooo**

**I've been watching and playing Pokemon for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was old enough to switch the TV's channel, I've been on this journey with Ash and Pikachu. So that was a very special moment for me.**

**The Alola League, through its ups and downs, may not have been the best league, but I've enjoyed it for what it was. And it delivered what the other game-canon tournament-style leagues couldn't.**

**Also, to see the character I've followed since I was a wee lad finally win something I've been waiting for for too damn long, well...**

**I do hope Ash and Pikachu stick around. He may be a champion now but there's still _so_ much more they can achieve. And if the higher ups don't go that route, then...**

**I'll do it myself.**

**Lol, jk, jk.**

**... unless?**

**Anyway, a little tribute for our boy. So thanks for sticking with this short story until the end! Hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
